


Long Distance Longing

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining, Reunion kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Visits, bc she's running a kingdom and a city all at once bitch needs to sleep, insomniac poppy, soft shit, takes place during the events of trollstopia, what i miss barb and poppy probably does too step off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Poppy finds herself having another sleepless night of yearning for her girlfriend to come visit. She knows how busy they both are, but she can't help but hope that someday soon she'd get to see her girlfriend again.Little did she know that Barb was feeling a similar way and was willing to do something about it.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Long Distance Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A while back on tumblr (I'm @closeted-calliope if anyone wants to follow me there lol) I asked for fic prompts and the incredible Manny (@hickoppy) suggested something parb related to the fact that barb is not in trollstopia and naturally i was like 👀 UWU HERE WE GO so here's some good old fashioned soft shit for all my parb lovers in the house tonight. Definitely not gonna project about how much I've been yearning about my partner since I haven't seen him in ages due to the plague, definitely not gonna do that. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!!

Barb rolled over in her bed with a groan. Sleeping had never been the easiest of feats for her, but tonight it was different. Tonight it was worse than ever.

Tonight, Barb found herself doing something she swore she'd never do: _yearning_

And not just that; she was yearning over a girl that she was _already dating_.

She covered her face with her pillow and let out a loud scream. This totally sucked. She finally had a girlfriend after so many years of convincing herself that no woman would ever love her the way she wanted them to, and then she _finally_ manages to land herself a girlfriend and she never gets to see her because they're both so busy.

Painfully ironic.

It'd been nearly four months since she'd last gotten to see Poppy in person, especially since she'd gotten so busy running the Trollstopia project. And sure, they exchanged letters often, sometimes sending a picture or two along with them, but it didn't make the lack of time spent seeing her any easier to bear. 

That's when Barb bolted upright from her bed, an ingenious idea popping into her brain. The movement was so sudden that it startled Debbie, who had been hanging out in her roost above Barb's bed. The bat screeched in shock, causing Barb to wince.

"Sorry about that, Debbie, my sweet hairy baby," she cooed softly, reaching up to scratch behind the bat's ears. Debbie accepted this apology and chirped quietly, settling back down.

Now that her baby was calmed down again, Barb quietly crept out of her bed and out of her room, down the halls of her castle and down into the 'stables' (it was just a big hollowed-out speaker but it was where the critterbikes were kept; what else were they supposed to call it?) 

She coaxed her critterbike awake, who was a bit irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night, but regardless prepped themself for flight. Barb hopped on their back and before long they took to the air.

As they flew through the air, doing loops and other stunts to help hype herself, Barb couldn't help but grin as the wind whipped across her face.

She was finally gonna get to see Poppy again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy found herself tossing around in her sheets again.

This had become more and more of a common occurrence nowadays. She'd work herself long and hard to make sure that her kingdom ran as smoothly as it could, and often took on extra side projects to help Trollstopia thrive as well, and yet no matter how bone tired she got at the end of the day, she still struggled to fall asleep at night.

She'd end up laying awake for hours and hours on end, trying and retrying every sleeplessness remedy she could get her hands on, and still only manage to get an hour or two of sleep at most before her cycle of responsibilities began anew. Even after consulting with Dr. Moonbloom, it seemed like nothing was able to help.

Deep down, she knew why she was losing all this sleep, though.

She missed Barb. Like, _a lot_. 

They'd ended up getting together a little bit after the world tour, during the rebuilding process when they were all forced to take refuge in Volcano Rock City, and from there, for a while at least, they'd been essentially inseparable. From the moment they woke up to the moment they fell asleep they were basically hanging off each other. 

The other leaders didn't really seem to mind, or if they did, they didn't say anything about it. So the queens were left to their own devices most of the time, and as a result fell in love faster and harder than either of them could've imagined.

Of course, rebuilding wasn't a permanent project. In fact, because of how hard everyone worked, they ended up finishing ahead of schedule! And though this really was great news, it did mean Poppy had to head back to Pop Village and rule her people, leaving Barb behind. 

The goodbye had been... a lot, on both of them. They decided to try going long distance, because just breaking up after everything they'd gone through just didn't feel right.

It was great the first few months, it really was; They'd send lots of letters back and forth via Debbie, and they'd even managed to visit a few times! But once the Trollstopia project began to get underway, Poppy began to send out letters less frequently and they really weren't able to schedule visits.

Poppy rolled onto her back and sighed. She knew that despite how much work it was, being the queen was an honor and a privilege she wasn't willing to give up for anything, but sometimes she couldn't help but wish that she'd be able to take a break once in a while, if only long enough to spend an extra hour with Barb.

 _Oh, Barb..._ She couldn't help but picture what they might be doing if she somehow, someway, had gotten to see Barb tonight.

Barb would've stopped by Trollstopia that afternoon, once she'd finished all her queenly duties for the day. She would've tracked Poppy down to whatever Trollstopia event she'd overseen earlier, though knowing Barb, she probably would've revealed herself during that impromptu jam session the rock trolls had thrown. Poppy would've thrown herself into her arms and kissed her passionately, making sure she knew how much she missed her. 

Honestly, if Barb had come to visit, Poppy would've cleared her schedule for the rest of the day just to be able to spend the rest of the day with her.

She'd take her out for dinner, somewhere nice but nothing too stuffy, and afterwards, she'd take Barb back to her pod where they'd spend several hours cuddling, kissing, and catching up.

Poppy's arms wrapped around herself tightly as she considered the fantasy, because that's really all it was: wishful thinking. There was no way her schedule would let her have time to leave Trollstopia any further than Pop Village, let alone have it match up with free time in Barb's schedule. And so she'd spend another night, alone in her bed, wishing for things that wouldn't happen.

There was a knock at the door, causing Poppy to nearly jump out of her skin.

Her eyes darted towards the clock in her bedroom, just barely illuminated by a thin beam of moonlight coming in from her window. It was nearly 2 AM.

 _Why the heck is there someone at my door at 2 AM?!?!?_ Poppy wondered as she groggily peeled herself out of her bed and dragged herself to her front door. Without much thought or care, she threw it open, figuring Branch locked himself out of his bunker again.

Barb stood there, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck, and gave poppy a sheepish smile. 

"Hey."

Poppy blinked once, twice, trying to comprehend the sight in front of her.

The moment her brain managed to figure out what, or rather, who, exactly it was she was seeing, her eyes practically bulged out of her head and it was like a shot of adrenaline was coursing through her as she suddenly leaped into Barb's arms and crashed her lips onto her own.

Barb stumbled back a bit, surprised by the suddenness of it all, but it only took a moment for her eyes to shut and her arms to wrap around her girlfriend, melting into the kiss.

They stood there for a moment, lips interlocked, basically radiating joy into the entire surrounding area.

Eventually, Barb pulled away with a small gasp, struggling to get air back into her lungs. "Well, shoot, Poppy, if I'd known this would be the welcome I got after not seeing you for months, I would've come sooner," she drawled with a smirk. 

Poppy couldn't help but laugh, even as happy tears welled up in her eyes. "You're really here," she mumbled, reaching out to cup Barb's cheek, almost afraid that this was a dream and that she wasn't really there. 

As her hand grazed against Barb's face, she smiled softly and leaned into the warm touch, mumbling back, "I really am."

The tears began to stream down Poppy's cheeks as she pulled Barb in for a tight hug, one of her hands lacing into her mohawk as Barb chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

The two trolls stood there, embracing, for what felt like forever, but was probably only about five minutes. Poppy breathed in Barb’s scent and sighed contently, squeezing her just a little bit tighter. Barb rested her head on Poppy’s shoulder, melting into the fingers tangled in her hair.

"I missed you, Barb," Poppy mumbled into Barb's neck.

"I missed you too, baby," Barb replied as she pulled out of the hug.

Her brows furrowed as she got a good look at her girlfriend's face. "Woah, those are some gnarly eyebags there..." She subconsciously brushed her hand across Poppy's cheek, wiping away a few stray tears in the process.

Poppy's face flushed as she sheepishly admitted, "Yeah, I.... haven't been sleeping super great recently, hehe, not for lack to trying...."

Barb considered this with a nod before a mischievous grin formed on her face. "You know, I happen to know the _best_ remedy for sleeplessness..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's called Cuddling With Your Girlfriend."

"Wait, wha-"

Barb scooped her over her shoulder and began to carry her into the pod. 

"Wait, Barb! Put me down! I can walk myself!" Poppy protested half-heartedly, enjoying being carried a bit more than she should've

"Ooooh, sorry about that, Popsqueak," Barb said with a small chuckle, "but I don't want to. You're already sooo tired, better to just let me carry you, yeah?"

Poppy harrumphed and crossed her arms, but didn't bother to struggle because it was actually kind of nice.

Barb carried Poppy all the way back to her room, where she was promptly tossed onto the bed. As Poppy giggled, bouncing up and down for a moment from the momentum, Barb slipped into the bed alongside her. Almost immediately Poppy wormed her arms around her torso and pulled her close, nuzzling her face in her chest.

Barb returned the hug as Poppy sighed, "I wish we could do this forever."

Setting her chin atop Poppy's head and slowly running her fingers through her soft hair, Barb hummed in response, "Yeah, me too."

"I wish you didn't have to go back tomorrow."

"...Yeah, me too."

Poppy's arms squeezed Barb just the slightest bit tighter.

Barb wanted to comfort her girlfriend, let her know that it was gonna be okay and that they could make this work, but the words couldn't leave her throat. She knew that if she said that, she'd feel like she was just lying to make Poppy feel better, and Poppy didn't deserve that. 

Long distance had really taken its toll on her, and it seemed like it was really hitting Poppy hard as well. She didn't know how to fix this, though. This wasn't like the world tour where she could just apologize and offer some manual labor and everything would be a-okay; sometimes the answers to things weren't as simple as that. 

So, she just continued to card her fingers through Poppy's hair as they lay there, content with each other's company, for the next several minutes. It's the least she could do, really.

Another brilliant idea came to Barb, possibly more brilliant than sneaking into Pop Village in the middle of the night to visit her girlfriend for the first time in months.

"I mean, you know, I don't have to leave, like, _immediately_ , tomorrow morning."

"Hmm?" Poppy hummed quizzically, turning her head head up to look at Barb.

Barb continued, "Yeah, I mean, I didn't have _a ton_ of stuff to do tomorrow, nothing Riff couldn't handle on his own. I could always chill here for a bit and hang out with you while you do your queen stuff. I-If you wanna do that, that is."

A grin slowly drew itself upon Poppy's face. "Y-You really mean it? Of course, that's a great idea! I'll be able to show you Pop Village, well, of course you've already seen Pop Village during the world tour, but now you'll get to see it while it's not destroyed and vandalized! Oh, and you'll be the first leader, other than myself, to see the progress of the Trollstopia project so far! We've really come a long way these past few months, and I think you'll really-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Barb interrupted, "you don't have to tell me everything right now, you know." She planted a soft kiss onto her forehead and stroked her thumb along her cheek, adding, "It sounds very exciting, it really does, but it can wait until the morning."

Poppy stopped her excited babbling and considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it can wait," She concluded, stifling a yawn.

With a small smile, Barb gently pulled her in for a quick kiss, which Poppy happily reciprocated. When they pulled apart, Poppy snuggled back into Barb's chest, and Barb rested her chin back atop Poppy's head.

"I love you, sweetie," Poppy murmured, her eyes slipping shut silently.

"I love you too, Poppy," Barb replied, pressing a small smooch to the top of her head.

And that night, as the two trolls lay there, tangled up in each other, Poppy found herself falling into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how I feel about this but sometimes a finished fic is better than a well written fic lmao. But regardless, I hope you all enjoyed! It's currently nearing mid night so I'm just gonna leave this here so I can sleep lol. See y'all next time!!!
> 
> -CC


End file.
